Max
Max is barking loudly as he happily jumps around on the deck and dances around the sailors' feet. He eventually stops and pants, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Then he suddenly jerks his head up as a strange, new scent enters his nose. His nostrils flare up as he sniffs the air, taking in this funny smell. On a ship full of men and one tomboy, this extremely feminine scent really stood out. The big sheepdog is intrigued; what could it be? He presses his nose to the floor of the deck and starts taking in deep sniffs, walking along as he follows the scent as it gets stronger, meaning he is close to the source. Vivi Nefertari watches the dog walk around sniffing the ground with great interest until she realizes that he's coming closer and closer to the window she's looking through! She's what he's smelling! With a sharp gasp, the girl pushes herself away from the window and presses her back against the side of the ship, hoping to stay downwind from the dog. Her eyes are wide with fright and her heart is beating in her chest. But after a second, she takes a deep breath and then bites her lip nervously as she glances to the side. Eyes still wide and mouth now agape, Vivi slowly leans back toward the window...and comes face to face with Max. Max, seeing that the source of the smell is a beautiful girl, gets a big grin on his face. As Vivi turns to face him, he begins panting loud and hard, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he breathes hot breath into Vivi's face. Vivi presses her nose against Max's, still staring at him in wide-eyed, open-mouthed fascination. She's so close to him that Max naturally assumes she wants a kiss. And since he loves her already, smelling that she has a wonderfully spunky personality, he's more than happy to give one to her! His tongue oozing slobber, Max thrusts his head forward and gives Vivi a friendly lick on the cheek. Vivi closes her eyes, krinkles her nose and grimaces at the sudden wet sensation on her cheek as Max's big tongue lifts it up. The dog's slobbery tongue sweeps across the girl's cheek and makes a loud "smack!" sound when it's done, drool flying everywhere from it as it retracts back into Max's mouth. Max looks at Vivi and smiles at her fondly, while Vivi lowers her head and looks a little grossed out. A whistle is then heard and a strong female voice called out "Max! Here, boy!" Max turns around to look at the caller and happily bounds toward her, away from the window. When he's gone, Vivi slowly puts her fingers back on the sides of the window and peers back to the deck with an open-mouthed look of astonishment on her face. Slowly realizing that she liked this little encounter, Vivi gets a goofy smile of delight on her face as she rubs her wet cheek. The princess watched as Max played around with tomboyish pirate teen Nami, jumping up and licking her face repeatedly. With each lick his giant tongue slapped onto one of Nami's cheeks, lifting the skin up and pushing her eyes shut as she giggled. "Hehehehehehey, mutt! What you doing, huh Max?" Vivi looked surprised at the tomboy roughhousing with the dog, then slowly got a dreamy, romantic smile on her face. She had to admit that Nami was quite dashing! The giant sheepdog began panting heavily and barking in Nami's face while constantly turning his head toward the ship's scupper. Vivi gasped sharply when Nami turned in her direction and locked eyes onto her. Slowly, the redhead's mouth twisted into a wide, devious smirk. "Well, well, it's Princess Vivi!" Nami remarked, then turned to Max and asked "You smelled her out, boy?" Max nodded his head exuberantly. "She smells good, right?" Nami asked, her tone of voice turning giddy, "Taste even better?" Max nodded more, his salivating tongue flopping out of his mouth and panting, retracting briefly as it slid across his lips, then flopping back out and dripping with even more slobber as he resumed panting. Just the sight of this made Vivi recoil and gasp louder than ever before. "OH!" She hadn't considered that the lick that dog had given her would give him a taste for her skin! "Not to mention how beautiful that fine-lotioned skin of her's is!" Nami added before eagerly sticking her fingers in her mouth and letting out a very loud and very long wolf whistle, stomping around on the deck as she did and getting Max even more excited, jumping around with her and barking. A blush crossed Vivi's face as she shook her head and said "Nami, no!", appalled at the pirate teen's naughty behavior. "Haha!" Nami laughed, pointing a finger at Vivi. "Go on, Max...sic her!" Max immediately dashed back toward the open porthole where Vivi was, with the blue-haired girl's eyes widening as he approached. Splat! Max's tongue slammed onto the entirety of the princess' face, and she gave a muffled yelp as it slowly slid upward, drool pouring from it as it did. When the lick was done, slobber was dripping from Vivi's hairline, and she was covering her mouth with both dainty hands. "So slobbery!" she gasped. Max threw his head forward again, slapping his tongue to the bottom of Vivi's chin and slowly dragging it upward before slurping it off the tip of her chin in a spray of saliva. He then threw his tongue at her cheek, slapping it there and starting to lift it up, lifting Vivi's cheek up and pushing an eye shut as her head was pushed to the side. Nami watched and laughed, saliva spraying everywhere as the wet slapping sounds of Max's tongue hitting Vivi's cheeks reached her ears. Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Ship Stories